Je t'ai, je ne te laisse plus
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Le couple Bella-Jacob va très mal lorsque Bella rencontre un homme qui va la sauver d'un ennuie mortel et qui va lui rendre le sourir, jusqu'à ce que tout les deux se rendent compte de leur sentiment plus qu'amicaux.Excuser ce resumé, je ne suis pas pro:
1. Chapter 1

1.

(Bella PDV)

Trois mois, ça va faire trois mois que rien ne va plus...

D'abord Jacob, l'homme que j'aime, qui ne fait que sortir et travailler, on ne se parle presque plus, on ne se voit presque plus! Et ça va faire plus de trois mois que lui et moi n'avons plus eu de rapprots! Ensuite, les études! Il me reste deux ans à faire et je deviens officiellement prof de littérature anglaise à l'université, mais ça fait longtemps que le prof n'est pas là ou qu'il nous fait refaire la même chose, il se fout complétement de son boulot et ça m'exaspère! Et pour finir, j'en ai marre d'habiter dans un endroit aussi pourri que Forks, depuis que j'ai quinze j'habit avec mon père dans l'endroit le plus pluvieux, et le plus vert (j'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète) de la Terre! J'ai bien essayer de convaincre Jacob de partir à Seattle, c'est peut-être pluvieux mais au moins c'est la ville, et puis je pourrais aller à l'université de Seattle, mais il est trop concerné par son garage et ses sorties et par son bien-être qu'il ne voit même pas que j'étouffe dans cette vie de chien! J'ai l'impression de ne pas vivre une vie d'une fille de 22ans comme je le devrais, de ne pas avoir de jeunesse!

Aujourd'hui encore, il est vingt-deux heures trente et Jake n'est pas rentré depuis qu'il est parti se matin à huit heure, il y a un plat de pâtes au saumon qui l'attend dans le micro-onde, et moi je suis là, devant une émission débile à me demander si je dois l'appeler ou pas...

Je décide finalement de le laisser et de lui en parler demain, enfin si je le voit, pour lui expliquer que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça que j'en ai ras le bol et si on ne change pas de vie je me barre à Seattle!

En attendant je monte au lit et je lis, ou plutôt relis, mon livre préféré: "Les hauts du hurlevent".

Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin que Jacob rentra, me réveillant, un verre dans le nez, se cognant au meuble d'entrée...

-

-

-

-

-

(Edward PDV)

L'HORREUR!! Rien d'autres, mes parents ont décidés de déménager à Forks, un blède paumé ou il pleut trois cents soixantes jours l'année! Je vais les aider à emménager et je dormirais là pendant une semaine pour les aider à remettre le jardin à neuf, faire des petits aménagements dans la maison,...

Je pense déjà à mon retour à Seattle, je vais louper une semaine de cours, mais j'ai déjà prévenu tous mes profs qui m'ont donnés la maière, il est vrai que je suis un des meilleurs étudiants de mon année, je suis en dernière année pour devenir prof de math, je sais, ce n'est pas tip top, mais j'ai toujours aimé ça donc, se serait pour donner des cours à des élèves de quatrième secondaire (n/a: je ne sais pas à quelle année ça correspond aux USA, si vous la savez dites mois). Même si je suis un bon étudiant, je reste un "étudiant", je sors, je drague et je me fait le plus de filles possible. Je sais perinemment que je fais craquer les filles, je suis beau goss et bien musclé aussi, pour les filles superficielles, c'est parfait, et pour moi, un coup d'un soir me convient!

Nous partons dans une heure, ma soeur jumelle Alice et son fiancé Jasper, mes parents et moi. Ma soeur et moi avons une relations très fusionnelle, en un regard on sait ce que l'autre pense, avec elle il n'y a pas besoin de se parler, on se connait par coeur et on se comprend très rapidement. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à accepter Jasper parce que je le trouvais trop vieux pour elle et que je le connaissais depuis longtemps, je savais très bien comment il se comportait avec les filles, comme moi maintenant. Ma soeur et lui se sont rencontrés quand nous avions seize ans et Jasper dix-neuf, mais dès qu'il a rencontré ma soeur il a changé, il ne sortait plus trop, rien qu'avec elle, il s'est calmé niveau sexe, et j'en suis ravi, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, et je m'entend bien avec lui, par contre, je m'entends pas trop avec sa jumelle Rosalie. Maintenant, Jasper est prof d'histoire-géo, et ma soeur est styliste...

Et voilà, nous y sommes, nous avons démarrer, je suis les camions de déménagements avec ma volvo, la musique "meet me halfway" des black eyed peas passe et je me sens déprimer à l'idée d'aller à Forks, je nourris quand même l'espoir de rencontrer des filles...

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre, laissez moi des revews s'il vous plaît:) Le chapitre est pas très long, mais j'essaierais de faire mieux, dites franchement ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques pertinentes...**

**Harmo;)**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

(PDV Bella)

Je me levai à six heures trente, comme tout es jours, j'aimerais un jour refaire une grasse matinée, mais avec une tronçonneuse qui pue l'alcool à côté de moi, j'avoue avoir du mal à dormir...Ca ne me dérangeait pas que Jacob ronfle, avant qu'il ne commence à sortir presque tous les jours, et là il a commencé à sentir l'alcool, rentrer tard et me réveiller, et il ronfle beaucoup plus fort.

Aujourd'hui, je lui parlerais quand il se lèvera, et puis, je pense que j'irais me promener dans un "parc", qui ressemble plus à un grand jardin... Et tant pis, ça fait cinq ans que je suis avec Jake, et j'ai toujours tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, donc cette fois je penserais à moi, je me renseignerais sur l'université de Seattle! J'aime vraiment Jacob, mais, si je reste ici pour lui, je vais finir par le détester, et je ne veux absolument pas!

Après un bon café, un bol de céréales et une douche, je m'habillai, un jean's délavé avec une tunique grise à col roulé par au-dessus d'un sous-pull gris, et avec pour chaussure, des bottes sans talons...

C'est à ce moment là que Jacob sortit de ses songes, il me regarda avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis légérement amer...

Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'assit et mangea -ou plutôt dévora-, un bol de céréales.

- T'as passé ta soirée où? commençais-je, sur un ton plus dur que ce que je voulais.

- J'ai été chez Embry avec Paul et Quill, je t'ai pas proposé parce que je savais que tu dirais non!

-C'est sympa, toute façon des que tu es avec tes "potes", tu ne te soucie de rien, t'es rentré bourré et tu m'as réveillée, j'en ai vraiment marre Jake! On se voit à peine, tu ne te rends même pas compte que j'en peux plus de Forks!

-Et moi , tu crois que j'en ai pas marre! Tu n'arrète pas de me dire que tu veux partir, tu n'essaie même pas de connaître mes amis, putain Bella, tu voudrais quoi? Que je rentre tous les soirs comme un gentil p'tit vieux! J'ai vingt ans Bella, c'est normal que j'aie un peu envie de vivre comme un jeune, c'est vrai que j'aime bien boire un verre après le boulot est-ce que c'est mal,8

_Non, Jacob, c'est normal que tu aies envie de sortir, mais pas tous les soirs, on se parle rarement et ça finit casiment tout le temps en engueulade, moi j'en ai assez! J'étouffe ici, donc je te préviens qu'aujourd'hui je vais me promené et qu'après je me renseigne sur l'université de Seattle!

-PARDON?? Et tu partirais sans moi!!

-Jake, je t'aime, mais si je reste ici, je vais finir par te détester parce que je resterais simplement pour toi! Alors oui je partirais!

-Putain!

Jacob se leva énervé, franchement c'est quoi cette réactions de gamins, il n'essaie même pas de me parler, de me comprendre ou même de m'empêcher de partir, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée en pensé? Je sais que Jake a deux ans de moins que moi, mais j'ai parfois l'impresion d'être sa mère! Il a des réactions d'un gamin capricieux et ça m'énerve! Bon, je vais me calmer et aller prendre l'air, je crois que ça me fera du bien!

Arrivée au parc, je m'assis sur un banc et regardai le ciel, gris comme d'habitude, je ne vis donc pas qu'un homme s'était assis à côté de moi, jusqu'au moment ou une voix merveilleuse retetit:

- Sale temps n'est-ce pas? me dit-il, je me retournai pour découvrir en fac de moi le fils du dieu Apollon... Un jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert émmeraude hypnotisant, aux cheveux bronze avec des reflets roux désordonnés et un visage tracé à la perfection ce tenait à côté de moi et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Il attendait visilement une réponse, mais le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche fut "euh...".

-Comme... tou...jours....ici, répondis-je enfin en calant plusieurs fois dans ma phrase, il va me prendre pour une timbrée!

-Et vous pouvez rester ici, vous ne voulez pas partir?

-Pardon, monsieur, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais on ne se connaît pas...

- Oh bien sûr, je me présente cependant, je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen et quel est le nom d'une beauté telle que vous?

Je suis sûr d'être rouge comme une pivoine suite à ce compliment que personne, même pas Jacob, ne m'avait fait...

- Isabella, Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella...

-Eh bien Bella, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune et belle femme faitt dans ce... bled ?

- En faite, je ne désire qu'une chose c'est partir d'ici...

-Alors faites-le, qu'est-ce qui vous retiens?

-Un homme, Jacob, mais j'ai tout de même décidé de me renseigner sur l'université de Seattle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dit tant de chose à un inconnu, mais son regard et son sourir en coin magnifique me rassurait, je me sentais en totale confiance avec ce me rendis compte que la fin de ma phrase avait allumer une étincelle dans le fond de ses yeux verts.

- Quelle coincidence, je suis à cette université, en route pour devenir prof de math, et vous que faites-vous comme étude?

- Moi, je suis en route pour devenir prof, mais de littérature...

Nous restâmes deux heures à parler de nos romans préférés, de nos familles, c'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il était ici pour une semaine, pour aider ses parents à emménager, son père est le nouveau chirurgien de l'hôpital et sa mère est décoratrice-architecte, il a aussi une soeur jumelle qui est fiancée, je lui appris moi aussi que j'avais un grand frère Emmett, qui est très protecteur, on continua sur notre lancée en parlant de sa passion, la musique, j'ai en face de moi un pianiste,...

Au moment de se quitter il me demanda si il pourrait me revoir:

- J'aimerais vraiment, une lueur de joie apparut dans son regard.

- Je t'invite, viens ce soir chez mes parents?

- Euh... je suis quelqu'un de timide tu sais, j'ai un peu peur d'arrivé chez toi en disant "Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le fille que votre fils a rencontré sur un banc! Comment ça va?"

Edward était écroulé face à moi, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre...

- N'aie pas peur, mes parents et en particulier ma mère adore recevoir du monde, tu n'as qu'invité ton frère et ton....... petit ami (il avait l'air assez hargneux en prononçant ça).

- Je proposerai à mon frère, mais en ce qui concerne Jacob, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne, mais j'accepte...

Il me fit la bise et partit un grand sourire aux lèvres...

Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée?!

(Edward PDV)

C'était la plus magnifique des créatures! Je l'avais repérée sur un banc, ma prochaine proie, sauf que au fur et à mesure que l'on parlait, j'ai senti une boule monté de mon bas ventre, et quand je l'ai invité à venir chez mes parents, j'étais stressé comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé!

Mais elle a dit oui, et sans son mec en plus! Comment est-ce qu'un mec peut laisser sortir une femme comme Bella sortir seule? Un abruti, c'est clair!

En tout cas c'est décidé, je veux Bella, et je l'aurais!....

* * *

**Alors, vos avis... Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais avec les cours je ne suis pas sûr de toujours y arriver!**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

(Edward PDV)

Ma mère était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir deux invités de plus, ouf, j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur qu'elle ne veuille pas avoir d'invités parce qu'il restait quelques cartons non ranger, mais c'est mal connaître Esmé Cullen!

Et maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un con devant ma valise à ne pas savoir quoi me mettre, la seule solution, mais une solution horrible, est d'appeler ce lutin à la rescousse, je parle bien entendu de ma soeur, n'allez pas croire que j'ai un grain! Je ne suis pas complétement fou, mais _cette_ fille me donnait le tourni, elle était magnifique, imaginez ce qu'elle pouvait donner dans un lit m'excita...

_EDWARD!!!!!_

_Quoi?? Elle est bonne..._

_Oh! Dois-je te rappeler, que d'habitude tu n'es pas comme ça, tu es un gentleman! Pas un obsédé!_

_RRooooH ça va hein! JE vais pas lui sauter dessus, mais c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait autant d'effet, je peux pas croire que son "Jacob" la laisse sortir seule et tout, moi c'est clair je veux Bella, et quand je l'aurais je la laisserai pas entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu! Il est complétement inconscient! Et puis ferme-là un peu, il me reste une demie-heure pour me préparer!_

Bon, réfléchissons, si j'appelle Alice elle me forcera a faire du shopping dans le centre commerciale de Forks, qui doit sûrement être pourri! Donc, je n'appellerai pas ma soeur!

Je finis par choisir, un jean's noir et une chemise d'un gris foncé, avec des converses noir.

Plus qu'un quart d'heure et je tourne littéralement en rond, depuis quand je suis comme ça? je ne suis jamais stressé niveau fille, je sais que je suis beau et que les filles s'intéresse souvent à moi, il n'y a qu'a voir comment les filles se comportent en ma présence à l'université!

Enfin, elle arriva...

(Bella PDV)

Après être rentrée dans une maison silencieuse et vide, un mot de Jake m'indiquait qu'il était partit se changer les idées chez Sam, bien voyons!

J'en ai marre de m'inquiété pour lui, demain j'aurais une discussion sérieuse avec lui, enfin s'il ne l'évite pas, sinon, je partirais à l'université de Seattle, j'avais reçu un e-mail me disant que si je voulais m'inscrire ils m'accepteraient vu le niveau d'étude que j'avais...

En attendant, je devais appeler mon frère pour qu'on aille chez _lui, _qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu et qu'on ne se connaît même pas? Cependant, _Edward_ m'avait tout de suite paru être une personne de confiance, et puis j'en profiterai pour lui parler de l'université... Lui parler, j'avais tellement aimé, il était passionné de musique, lorsqu'il en parlait, ses yeux hypnotiques s'enflammaient, s'illuminaient comme un enfant qui reçoit ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois à Noël. Il aimait le lecture, il aimait Emily Bronte, Jane Austin et d'autres grands auteurs, moi, vous l'aurez devinez, mais ma passion c'est la littérature, je lis des livres ancien comme récent...

J'allai prendre ma douche en pensant à tous ce qu'on s'était dit, il est tellement... tellement ce que je voudrais que je cherche chez un homme... Vous allez pensez que je suis salope de dire ça alors que j'ai Jacob, j'aime Jacob, mais la flamme que j'avais dans le ventre quand je pensais à lui s'éteignait peu à peu, il avait tellement changé... Avant, il était doux, gentil, marrant, mais depuis qu'il a son garage, il ne voit rien d'autres, à part bien sûr ses amis qui sont des passionné de voiture, il ne me regarde presque plus, il me parle à peine,... Je sortis de la douche, aussi tendue qu'en y entrant, en me disant qu'une confrontation avec Jacob était imminente, si on ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qui nous liait avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble... Une fois habillée, un jean's slim, une blouse gris clair par dessous un corset noir et mes habituelles Converses noires, j'apellai mon frère :

" Allo! Emmett au téléphonne!

- Hey, chèr frère! Je ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, ma soeurette ne me dérange jamais! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Que tu m'accompagnes à un souper ou je suis invitée? Tu y es invité aussi!

- Chez qui? mon frère avait toujours peur que je ne l'invite à manger ici, il n'accepte pas Jacob, mais comme il me rendait heureuse c'est passé, maintenant, ce serait fort différent...

- Pas chez moi betâ! Si j'y suis invitée! Non, c'est chez une personne que j'ai rencontré cette après-midi, commençais-je à expliquer, ses parents emménagent à Forks, et il est là pendant une semaine pour les aidés et il m'invite à aller manger chez eux avec sa soeur son fiancé, mais il a insisté sur le fait que toi et Jacob êtes invités...

- Euh... commença-t-il, je savais pourquoi il hésitait, donc je précisais que Jacob ne serait pas là, que je ne lui proposais même pas, bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il donc... Attends!! BELLA!

-Quoi??

- Qui est ce "il"? Comment s'appelle-t-il et où l'as-tu rencontré?

- EMMETT SWAN!!! Arrête tout de suite! Il s'appelle Edward et je l'ai rencontré dans le parc, tu n'as pas intéret à te la jouer le grand frère qui n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il dit une phrase de travers! Compris?

- Je ne te promes rien...

- Bien sûr, bon viens dans un quart d'heure chez moi, on partira avec ta voiture! Bisouille frérot!

-C'est ça à plus..."

Je sortis alors mon livre en attendant mon frère...

Il arriva pile à l'heure pour une fois. On partit avec sa voiture, une Suburban Chevrolet _(A/N : Si vous connaisez Esprits Criminels, c'est la même voiture, la plus moderne hiin^^)_, il aimait sa voiture plus que tout, à part moi peut-être... Moi, je me ballade avec une vieille chevrolet rouge à plateau qui n'allait sûrement pas survivre bien longtemps...

J'indiquai le chemin à suivre à mon frère, sur ce même trajet il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur Edward, je ne lui en veux pas, il me protège, c'est parfois exaspérant, mais je suis contente qu'il se soucie autant de moi... Je lui racontais donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux heures où nous avions parlé, en omettant bien sûr de préciser qu' Edward aurait pu être confondu avec un dieu, et le fait que cet homme était l'homme le plus parfait que l'on pourrait rencontrer, mais bon, ne rêvons pas n'est-ce pas?

Nous arrivâmes devant une maison, ou devrais-je dire villa magnifique, elle s'étendait sur deux étages, elle était d'un blanc cassé, avec à certains endroits des lattes en bois, elle avait l'air d'être centenaire, si ce n'est plus, mais vu qu'Edward m'avait dit que sa mère était architecte-décoratrice, je me doutais que l'intérieure devait être autant magnifique que l'extérieur...

Edward nous attendais sur le porche, il était sublime, qu'allait donné cette soirée?

* * *

Voilé, je sais que ça fait longtemps et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai été malade et puis avec les cours c'est difficile, je mettrais le prochain chapitre vendredi maximum!

En attendant qu'en pensez-vous?


	4. Chapter 4

1.

(Bella PDV)

Il est magnifique... Habillé décontracté mais assez classe, j'adore...

_Bella! Je te rappelle que tu as Jacob!_

_Oui, mais je n'en peux rien Edward me chamboule l'esprit..._

_Contrôle toi!_

_Pourquoi? Excuse moi mais je te rappelle, enfin je me rappelle, que Jacob ne fait aucun effort vestimentaire, il ne m'a plus fait de compliment depuis des mois, il n'est presque jamais présent, je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue la bonne copine quoi!_

_!!!! Pense à autre chose, tu connais Edward depuis seulement quelques heures!_

_Ooohhh!!_

Je sortis de la voiture, et failli m'ouvir le crane sur le coin de ma portière, si mon frère n'était pas là, je serai ^sûrement en train de me vider de mon sang...

Je me dirigeais vers la maison où Edward me regardait un peu inquièt, il devait se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en m'invitant, qu'il ne savait pas comment me jeter, ou encore comment présenter une gourde comme moi à sa famille! J'avoue être un tout petit peu stressée, enfin, quand je dis un peu, c'est tout le contraire. Edward se dirigea vers moi, il me fit la bise_, ses _lèvres sont si douces... Je m'égare, je relevais la tête, un peu anxieuse en voyant mon frère se diriger vers notre hôte, avec un regard peu amène, stupide côté surprotecteur!

- Bonsoir, lui dit tranquillement Edward, je me présente Edward, Edward Cullen, je suppose que vous devez être Emmett, le frère de Bella? je dû s retenir mon fou rire quand je vis la tête décomposée de mon frère et surtout, le fait qu'Edward ait vouvoyez mon frère alors qu'ils ont le même âge.

- Euh... salut, moi c'est Emmett en effet, tu, tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer...

- Ok, je préfère pas tenter le coup directe parce que la dernière fois je me suis fait bouffer le nez par un mec qui ne supportait pas que je le tutoies, plaisanta-t'il, mon frère était bien entendu plier de rire, un rire tonitruant!

- Bon, entrez, on ne va pas rester toute la soirée dehors, proposa Edward.

Nous le suivîmes dans une maison magnifique... Le hall d'entrée était immense, un escalier en colimaçon se trouvait dans le coin à gauche, tandis que le reste de la pièce se constituait d'un divan antique blanc cassé, d'un prote manteau assez grand pour que ce soit ma garde-robe et de quelques tableau décoratifs. L' Adonis nous enleva nos manteau et sans cesser de me fixer les rangea dans le porte manteau, il nous dirigeas ensuite vers le salon, qui faisait salle à manger, ils avaient abattus le mur qui séparait ces deux pièces pour n'en faire qu'une, mais ce n'était que plus beau. La pièces peintes en gris clair et blanc, était composé de meubles anciens magnifiquement bien entretenu, si je n'avais pas sû que la mère d'Edward était décoratrice je l'aurais deviner. IL y a vait un écran plat gigantesque, avec une collection de DVD impressionante. Sur les murs, on pouvait admirer des tableau, des photos de famille, mon dieu, ce sont tous des êtres magnifiques, des portraits,... Il y avait sur un plateau un peu surélever dans un coin du salon un piano magnifique, je devinai qu'il était là pour Edward, ses parents avaient dû le mettre la pour décorer et pour que, quand leur fils leur rendrait visite, il puisse jouer... Le divant était f'une couleur un peu fushia, il y avait trois personnes présentes dans la pièces. Une femme, qui me faisait penser à un petit lutin, que je reconnu comme étant Alice d'après la description qu'Edward m'en avait faite l'apres-midi, s'approcha de moi avec un sourire amicale sur les lèvres:

- Salut Bella! Moi c'est Alice, je suis la jumelle d'Edward, tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais, enfin c'est facile de t'imaginer, mon frère m'a fait une description précise de toi... Comment tu vas? Oh, je suppose que la personne qui t'accompagne c'est ton frère Emmett? Au faite Bella, il faudra absolument qu'on s'organise une journée entre filles avant que je ne parte...

- Alice! rigola un jeune homme, blond avec des yeux bleus, il avait une carrure importante, cependant moins que celle de mon frère, il était très grand. Laisse les arrivé voyons chérie, il s'approcha d'Alice et la pris dans ces bras, la différence de taille entre les deux étaient assez importante, je me présente, je m'appelle Jasper Hale, je suis le fiancé d'Alice. Il me tendit sa main avec un sourire d'excuses en regardant Alice.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Bella, et voici mon frère Emmett.

La troisième personne, qui je suppose était le père d'Edward, s'approcha de celui-ci et lui dit quelque chose d'inaudible pour nous. Juste après Edward quitta la piéce, npn sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Oh mon dieu, si ça se met, son père n'apprécie pas la personne que son fils a inviter, en loccurence moi... Il s'approcha tout de même de moi, lui aussi était un dieu, moins qu'Edward, mais il était magnifique, il était blond avec des yeux vert clair, il était habillé très classe, un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu ciel, mon dieu, comment est-ce que des êtres aussi magnifiques pouvaient venir vivre dans un bled paumé tel que Forks?

- Bonjour Isabella, me dit-il amicalement, je suis le père d'Eward, je m'appelle Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, vous êtes les biens venus vous et votre frère, dans cette maison.

- Bonjour monsieur, merci, répondis-je soufflée par l'intonation de sa voix, il a une voix magnifique!

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, Emmett s'approcha de l'homme en lui tendant la main.

- Je vous en prie, commença le docteur, car oui il est docteur d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, en serrant la main de mon frère, appelez moi Carlisle, monsieur Cullen c'est mon père, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward arriva avec un plat de chips et de cacahuètes, et nous proposa de nous assoir. Sa mère, du moins je suppose, arriva peu après. Une femme, un peu plus grande que moi, avec un regard doux et qui dès qu'il se posait sur ses enfants avait une lueure de fierté, tu m'étonnes! C'est compréhensible quand on voit ses enfants. Et il se transformait en un regard d'admiration et d'amour pour son mari. Elle se présenta, Esmé Cullen, il faut préciser que quand je lui ai dit madame, elle m'a dit que c'était Esmé ou alors je n'aurais pas de dessert. Ces personnes avaient l'art de te mettre en confiance...

Nous passâmes à table très vite...

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre comme promis:)

Vos avis??

Je mettrai la suite tantôt ou demain...


	5. Chapter 5

5.

(Edward PDV)

Elle était là, assise à ma gauche, resplendissante! Elle est très légèrement maquillée, c'est beau, mais je préfère la voir au naturel. Tout comme moi elle était vêtue de manières simple et décontractée tout en étant élégante.

Ma mère nous avait préparé du poulet (bien dorè) avec une de ses meilleures sauces, sa sauce cury - un conseil tout de même, si vous n'êtes pas une fille Cullen, n'essayez même pas de lui demander sa recette, pour elle c'est comme le livre secret du président*, un secret de famille, une tradition qui ne peut être connue que par ses filles et ses belles-filles. En accompagnement, nous avions le choix entre du riz, de la semoule de riz, des pâtes ou encore des frites (ma mère aime recevoir et cuisiner, vous ne l'aviez pa remarqué?) Nous avions aussi une délicieuse salade, enfin, plus exactement plusieurs plats de salades, avec/sans oignons, concombre, tomates. Ma mère avait cuisiné pour que tout le monde y trouvent son compte!

L'ambiance autour de la table était vraiment bonne, ce qui aidait à mettre à l'aise nos deux invités... Ma chère soeur nous avait placé de manière à ce que la Belle et Emmett ne soient pas l'un à côté de l'autre, de peur qu'ils s'isolent des conversations. Mon père était en tête de table, entouré à sa par Emmett, et à sa droite par moi, à mes côtés se trouvaient Bella suivit de Jasper, Alice était en face de son fiancé, à côté d'Emmet et Esmée était de l'autre côté de la table. Bella et Emmett avait l'air un peu gênés, mais ils participaient de plus en plus au conversations assez futiles, la météo, les boulots,... Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice commence son interrogatoire:

- Alors Bella, commença-t-elle d'un ton solennel, que fais-tu comme études?

-Eurm... Je vais à la petite Université du coin, je fais des études en Lettres pour devenir prof de littérature. Mais je ne me plaît pas du tout dans cette université.

- Pourquoi? interrogèrent ma soeur et Jasper en même temps.

- Eh bien ça fait des semaines que mon prof de littérature est absent, on a rien à faire, on apprend rien du tout, c'est assez exaspérant, et ça n'avance à rien, en plus l'université n'est pas extra et rien que la ville n'est pas des plus attrayantes pour devenir prof...

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici si la vie à Forks te dérange tant? s'enquit mon père.

- Parce que ma chère soeur est amoureuse d'un plouc égoïste et qui ne veut pas quitter son papa et son garage! dit Emmett, empêchant ainsi Bella de parler. Ca me rassurait un peu de savoir qu'Emmett n'aimait pas ce Jacob, cependant Bella,elle, n'avait pas l'air fort heureuse de la remarque de son frère sur son petit ami.

- Emmett! S'exclama-t'elle. Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de connaître Jake! Et puis tu vas être heureux d'apprendre que je compte prendre contact avec l'université de Seattle pour reprendre mes cours là-bas! Et Jacob n'est pas égoïste!

Bella était devenue rouge de colère, ou peut-être de honte, quand elle vit que nous la dévisagions. Ma soeur fit un bruit étrange, que je reconnu comme étant de la joie vu qu'elle était en train de faire des bonds en claquant des mains.

- Mais c'est GE-NIAL! Si tu viens à Seattle, on se retrouvera dans la même université, on pourrait faire de la coloc toi, Edward et moi!

- Ne t'avance pas trop Alice, prévins-je ma soeur, même si je suis sûr que Bella sera aceptée, il faut qu'elle s'arrange avec son ami et peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite pas habiter avec toi ou moi, après tout elle ne nous connaît pas...

- Si, elle mange à notre table, pour moi ça signifie qu'elle nous connaît et qu'elle est mon amie, et sûrement ma future meilleure amie avec Rosalie, n'est-ce pas Bella? Elle regarda la belle avec son air de chien triste pour amadouer Bella, personne ne résiste à Alice triste.

- Ca ne me dérangerais absolument pas d'habiter avec vous, mais contrairement à Edward, je ne suis pas sûr d'être accepter, si c'est le cas il faudra que je rattrape tout mon retard et puis Jacob n'est pas d'acc..

- Et puis merde Bella, oh, excusez-moi, Emmett venait de s'énerver mais en cet instant il avait l'air d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit, il nous regarsdait comme s'il avait fai un crime...

- Y'a pas de mal, rigola Jasper...

- Merci, je disais, Bella toute ta vie ne tourne pas autour de ton _Jacob_, dit-il en accentuant plutôt méchemment sur le nom, et s'il t'aimait vraiment, il comprendrait que tes études sont importantes pour toi, et il accepterait que tu ailles à Seattle pour terminer ton cycle! C'est vrai Bella, depuis que tu es avec, j'ai l'impression que tu vas de plus en plus mal, surtout ces temps-ci!

- Emmett ! Nous aurons cette discussions plus tard! Mais sache que tu n'as pas à te mêlé de ma vie privée, est-ce que je te demandes si t'as bien baisé tout les week-ends et avec qui moi? Excusez mon language! répliqua-t'elle sèchement!

Jasper éclata de rire, Alice se retenait difficilement tout comme moi, tandis qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient à la fois surpris de la réaction de Bella et amusés de sa répartie!

- Dur mec, lança Jasper en essayant de se calmer, rudement bien envoyé Bella...

Emmett était sur le cul de la réflexion de sa soeur, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était là, la bouche ouverte et un morceau de viande sur sa fourchette devant sa bouche, bien qu'il ne semble pas prêt à l'avaler, il était totalement statufié!

- Allons allons les enfants, intervint Esmé, si nous passions au dessert eet que nous oublions cette petite interruption?

- Je vais t'aider à préparer les assietes chérie.

Pendant que mes parents préparaient le dessert, un délicieux cake au chocolat avec une boule de glace vanille, du coulis de chocolat et de la crème fraiche en accompagnement pour cux qui veulent, les conversations reprenaient doucement autour de la table, sauf Emmett qui ne bougeait toujours pas, il finit par poser sa fourchette, regarda sa soeur et lui fit les gros yeux, je sentais que tous les deux allaient avoir une grosse discussion plus tard.

Je n'écoutais pas les conversations, trop absorbé par ma voisine de table, elle est tellement belle, elle est gentille, intelligente et elle a du caractère. C'est vrai que je suis un étudiant, et que je fais de nombreuse conquête, mais je me suis toujours dit que je rencontrerai _la_ personne qui me conviendrait, je ne savais pas si Bella était cette personne, mais quand je pense à elle, je n'y pense pas de la même façon que lorsque je pense aux filles que j'aimerais bien avoir dans mon lit, a peut choquer de parler comme ça, mais on est tous pareils, on aime le sexe, et peu importe les sentiments. Il est clair que si je tombe amoureux, je ne serai plus comme ça, je veux dire que j'arrèterai de courir après les filles, je serais fidèle, je le sais, parce que lorsqu'on a le sexe et les sentiments, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait aller voir ailleurs non?

- Edward? Ca va mon grand? me demanda ma mère, tiens, elle était revenue sans que je ne m'en rende compte! Je remarquais une assiette devant moi avec mon dessert...

- Oui, excusez-moi, j'étais pris dans mes pensées... Maman, ton dessert à l'air délicieux...

- C'est vrai qu'il est très appétissant madame Cullen, renchérit Emmett.

- Oh je t'en prie Emmett, appelle-moi Esmé, madame Cullen c'était ma mère! Allez, mangez.

IL était 22h lorsque Bella et Emmett décidèrent de rentrer, après avoir mangé, nous avions joué aux cartes (remarquant que le frère de la belle est très mauvais perdant) jusque maintenant. Nous étions dans l'entrée, nous disant au revoir.

- Si tu veux je passerai te voir demain pour te parler de l'université? proposais-je à Bella en lui faisant la bise.

- Je veux bien, elle sortit un bic de son sac, donne-moi ta main, voici mon numéro de téléphon, appelle-moi demain, dit-elle en écrivant son numéro sur le dos de ma main gauche.

Sur ce ils partirent, commençant à s'embrouiller sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant le repas.

- Mon dieu, c'est deux-là on l'air de s'adorer, dit ma mère en rentrant dans la maison, en tout cas Bella est très charmante Edward, tu as eu de la chance de la rencontré.

- Oui, j'espère qu'elle viendra à l'unif avec nous, hein Alice?

- Oh Ouiiiiii! Ce serait extra! s'écria-t-elle.

- Bon, dis-je en soupirant devant l'enthousiasme de ma soeur, je vais dormir moi, bonne nuit tout le monde!

- Bonne nuit fiston!

- Bonne nuit!

J'étais sûr que ce serait une nuit ravissante, finalement ce n'est pas si mal Forks, bien que je n'y vivrais jamais! Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me mit en boxer sous la couette pour partir dans les bras de Morphée...

(Bella PDV)

- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie comme ça Emmett, surtout pas devant des personnes que nous connaissons à peine et chez qui nous étions invités! commençais-je à m'énerver sur mon frère.

- Mais bordel Bella, ouvriras-tu les yeux un jour? Au début, tu étais souriante quand tu parlais de Jacob, tu étais amoureuse et ça se voyait, mais maintenant, maintenant...

- QUOI!? explosais-je, EMMETT, OUI, J'AI DES PROBLEMES AVEC JACOB, C'EST VRAI QUE CES TEMPS-CI CA VA MAL, MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TOUTE LA VILLE SACHE! DE TOUTE FACON, DEMAIN JE COMPTE PARLER A JACOB ET LUI DIRE QUE SI JE SUIS PRISE JE PARTIRAIS AVEC OU SANS LUI! MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU TE MELES DE MA VIE!

Je rentrais chez moi en pleure, pour une fois j'étais contente que Jake soit parti, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là. Je montais me coucher, ruminant contre mon frère, mais en pensant tout de même à l'agréable soirée passée chez les Cullen. Edward et Alice avaient beau être jumeaux, il ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Bien qu'Alice ait l'air d'être une fille drôle et sympathique, elle est un peu trop dynamique et sur-excitée pour moi, je préfère de loin le tempérament calme et gentil d'Edward. Le seul point commun qu'ils aient est leur beauté... Edward est vraiment magnifique, et bien que je ne le lui ai pas dit come ça, je serais au paradis si je pouvais vivre avec lui et sa soeur!

_Et Oh! Je te rappelle que Jacob est ton mec! _

_Je sais, mais pour le moment j'ai plus l'impression d'être sa mère! Je pense qu'en une soirée j'ai plus parlé à Edward qu'à Jake ces cinq derniers jours! Tu trouves que ça ressemble à une relation amoureuse toi?_

_Non, et même si je préfère te voir avec Edward, mais les points sur les i avec Jake, après, je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas que tu cotoies Edward!_

_Tu sais ce que tu veux ?!_

Faut vraiment que je me fasse soignée moi! Avec ces voix dans ma tête, je crois devenir folle!

C'est en continuant à divaguer que je m'endormis...

* * *

Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez....


	6. J'écris la suite!

Bonjour Tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard...

Mais j'étais en examen, et écrire pendant mes examens c'est pas une bonne idée... Quand je commence à écrire c'est pour un bon moment, comme quand je lis :)

Cependant je commence à écrire la suite de mes 3 fanfictions !

Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews, et je promet à toutes celles qui écrivent des fanfictions que je lis de vous laisser plus de Reviews :)

Bisous, Bisous

Harmonie :)


	7. Chapter 6

**VOILA ENFIN MON CHAPITRE!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je voulais poster mon chapitre plus tôt mais il y a eu un BUG qui a effacé tout mon chapitre!**

**Mais voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

6.

(PDV Bella)

- Bella? Bella? entendis-je au loin... J'étais trop fatiguée pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité.

- ISABELLA SWAN! Ok, là je sais que c'est la réalité. Je me relève en sursaut devant un Jacob hilare. Non mais t'aurais vu ta tête, dit-il avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, je suis désolé, j'arriv...iv...ive pas à...à...à me re..prend.., s'esclaffa-t-il.

Énervée d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte, je me levai du lit d'un bond, mais j'aurais dû me méfier connaissant ma maladresse légendaire, je me pris les pieds dans la couverture de tout mon long, faisant rire Jacob de plus belle. Rouge écrevisse, je me relevai avec le millième de dignité qu'il me reste et me dirige vers la salle de bain ne sachant pas si je devais être furieuse contre Jake ou contre moi et ma saloperie de maladresse, excusez mon langage... Je me mis face au miroir, regardant la couleur rouge restant sur mes joues, je fis couler l'eau de la douche, le temps que celle-ci chauffe je me déshabillais doucement, remarquant au passage un début de bleu sur le genou droit, l'impacte de ma chute comme toujours, ce ne serait que le centième que je me faisais cette année (Ndla: C'est du vécu, je me suis même fait une entorse du genou toujours pas rétabli depuis 6 mois xD')... Je me glissai, prudemment, dans la douche, l'eau presque trop chaude coulant sur ma peau, je repensais à ce moment merveilleux que j'avais passé en compagnie d'Edward et sa famille, cela faisait près de quatre mois que nous n'avions plus été manger quelque part, et sortir un peu de chez moi m'avait fait du bien, et puis la compagnie des Cullen était très agréable malgré le manque de pudeur de mon frère concernant ma vie privée, plus très privée maintenant, et l'absence de Jacob. Bien que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, ça n'empêche pas que maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là, mon frère aurait certainement fermé son clapet comme ça, et puis j'aurais voulu lui présenté Edward, Alice et les autres qui sont très chaleureux, et certainement de meilleure compagnie que ses amis de la Push qui fument (la cigarette), boivent et sortent tous les jours ou presque...

L'eau devenant froide, je me lavai rapidement les cheveux et le corps avant de sortir et de me sécher énergiquement pour me sortir du sommeil dans lequel j'étais encore (à moitié). Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Jacob s'était couché sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits je suppose, sauf que là, il dormait, ronflait même!

Alors ça! Non mais quel toupet ! Il ose me réveiller un DIMANCHE, jour de Dieu, non que je sois croyante mais j'ai envie de préciser, à... Je regardai le réveil a terre? j'ai dû le faire tomber lors de mon réveil "véritablement agréable" et vit qu'il était... 5h45 du MATIN!

C'est décidé, je vais tuer Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'y lui à pris de me réveiller à cette heure, alors toi mon coco, si tu penses pouvoir te coucher comme ça après ta façon de m'avoir réveillée, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude!

Ayant une idée pour ma vengeance, je descendis doucement dans la cuisine, préparais un verre avec de l'eau très froide et remontai doucement les escaliers, le verre en main, priant pour ne pas me vautrer comme une andouille dans l'escalier...

Mission accomplie, je suis devant Jake, le verre, intacte, dans les mains, un petit sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

_Bon tu te grouilles! J'ai envie de voir sa tête!_

_He ho, tu te calmes! C'est pa toi qui va recevoir sa foudre en pleine tronche après hein!_

_Ben... si, je te rappelle que je suis toi!_

_Alors arrête de me parler, enfin de te parler et de me déconcentrer, il sera réveillé que je n'aurais toujours pas bougé!_

Ouhla! Bella reprend toi, ça va de plus en plus mal toi!

Bon, à trois je viderai ce verre plein d'eau froide sur la tête de Jacob...

Un...

Deux...

TROIS...

-AAAHHH! MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? hurla-t-il, alors que moi je restai là, prostrée au milieu de la pièce incapable de bouger, me demandant comment j'avais pu faire ça, c'est le genre de chose que je ne fais jamais d'habitude.

-Bella! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça? J'étais en train de dormir profondément et toi tu me réveilles comme ça! T'es pas bien ou quoi?

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? ses paroles avaient réussi à me sortir de ma transe mais m'avaient foutu dans une rage folle. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête de me réveiller de manière aussi exécrable à 5h45 du matin?

- Tu prenais toute la place dans le lit, dit-il tout penaud alors qu'il changeait de t-shirt, le sien étant imprégné d'eau, j'ai essayé de te réveiller doucement mais comme tu ne réagissais pas ben j'ai crié...

- J'espère vraiment que tu te paies ma tête là! Tu m'as réveillée pour CA? T'as vu les muscles que tu as ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me déplacer sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ou encore aller dormir sur notre divan qui est très confortable, ou attend, j'ai une meilleure idée, tu aurais pu rentrer à une heure raisonnable!

Exaspérée comme jamais, je sortis de la chambre sans lui laissé le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. J'allai mettre mes chaussures et ma veste pour sortir prendre l'air et me vider l'esprit. Il fallait également que je me calme les nerfs qui étaient sur le point de lâcher.

Je me promenai dans les bois, pleurant en repensant au début de ma relation avec Jacob. Je me rappelai ce soir, il y a quatre ans, où Jack était venu me chercher à 6h30 pile poile, chez mon père, pour aller au restaurant le plus "chic" de Forks : "A la petite chaise". Je me rappelai avoir été réticente lorsque Jacob m'avait invité pour sortir, j'avais dix-huit ans et lui seize à l'époque, je le trouvai trop jeune pour moi. C'est mon père qui m'avait incitée à y aller, me répétant que Jake était quelqu'un de bien ( Ndla: Ce n'est absolument pas ma pensée hein^^) et qu'il méritait une chance. Je me rappelai, ce soir là, il m'avait fait rire et nous avions passé un excellent moment tous les ne remercierai jamais assez mon père de m'avoir forcé la main à sortir avec Jake. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute jamais connu tous ces moments de bonheur avec cet homme gentil, beau et attendrissant ces 4 dernières années.

Et puis, il y a six mois, tout a commencé à dégénérer entre nous. Il a racheté le garage d'un vieil indien à la Push. Il a commencé à voir son employé, Paul, en dehors du travail. Je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient, Paul est un jeune homme de 24 ans très gentil et marrant bien que trop impulsif, et puis avouons-le c'est un mec vraiment craquant avec son petit sourire (Ndla: Je préfère Alex à Taylor :) Il est canon!)... Tout allait bien pour le garage, tellement bien que Jacob a dû engager deux nouveaux travailleurs, Quill et Embry. Ceux-ci ont entraîné Jacob à sortir presque tous les soirs et l'ont amené à fréquenter Sam Uley, le "bad boy" de la Push. Jake a commencé à traîner de plus en plus avec Sam et à sortir presque tous les soirs, il a changé de comportement aussi, il est passé du garçon gentil, généreux et drôle au mec arrogant, sûr de lui, imbus de lui même, il blesse les gens gratuitement et il est "je m'en foutiste"!

Pleurant toujours, je pensais à la vie que j'avais avant. Et je me rendais bien compte que je n'étais plus aussi heureuse qu'avant. En vérité, j'en ai marre, marre de cette vie, marre de cette université pourrie où on apprend rien, marre de cette ville où il pleut quasi tous les jours! Et j'étouffe, j'étouffe de rester ici, j'étouffe à un oint ou je ne sais plus respirer correctement, j'étouffe tellement que j'ai la sensation que mes poumons se rétrécissent et que mon cœur souffre de battre tous les jours pour une vie que je ne supporte plus! J'étouffe de voir ma vie passé devant mes yeux sans avoir aucun contrôle sur elle. J'ai 22 ans et je devrais défier la vie, je devrais la regarder en face avec cette lueur d défi dans les yeux qui dit que la vie peut passer mais qu'au moins j'en profite, que je vis chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier! Au lieu de ça, j'étouffe dans une vie qui passe sans que je ne puisse rien faire et je sais que j'aurais des regrets, mais il m'est impossible d'imaginer quitter cette vie de peur de me prendre une claque mais surtout de peur de faire souffrir mon père...

Essayant de me calmer je relevais la tête et remarquais que je m'étais bien plus enfoncée dans les bois que je ne l'imaginais, il faisait sombre et je ne savais pas très bien par où retourner, GE-NIAL!

Quand j'entendis des bruits de pas sur ma gauche, je tournais la tête, et restais là, bouche-bée devant la personne qui se trouvait devant moi...

* * *

Alors?

Qui est cette personne?

Laissez des petits commentaires!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que j'ai cessé mes trois fanfictions Twilight..._**

**_En effet, je suis de moins en moins dans le truc et puis je suis dan une année scolaire difficile et je dois me consacrer à mes cours. Et pour le moment, je suis plus qu'à fond dans la série Dr House, que j'idolâtre et donc j'écris sur cette magnifique série et je lis aussi. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de continuer les Twilight :s _**

**_Cependant, il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour je mette une suite, mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas maintenant._**

**_MAIS JE SUIS TOUJOURS UNE FAN! SURTOUT EMMETT X3 :)_**

**_Harmonie_**


End file.
